userversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:N. Valentine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Userverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cobweb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- X-Rocky (Talk) 00:11, December 8, 2010 1. I have a life outside the internet and a math project that took my till 9:00 last night to finish. I wasn't avoiding you, I had work to do. 2. Your son- if you really are his father, I don't trust a word he says- was inventing increasingly ridiculous stories about a psychotic stalker who stands naked outside of his house and tried to kill him multiple times. He abused multiple accounts while trying to prove that the stories were true. He disrupted the website I run and caused a good deal of trouble, but I did not ban him for a long time because I did not want to risk banning an innocent person. When he finally let proof of his lies slip, I banned him for good. 3. Odds are, you're just Drakeman using another account again. 4. If you are actually his father, please tell your son that he needs to get over being banned on a website that he did almost nothing on except make announcements about his 'stalker.' Wouldn't he have bigger things to deal with... like the aforementioned stalker? 5. I am not relenting on this issue. I have no idea why I'm still talking to Drake. -Cobweb My first reaction was to get angry with you for accusing me of picking on women: Okay, that's it. You can call me a hateful monster, a liar, a horrible person, but you do NOT infer that I'm a sexist bastard. EVER. For someone who claims to be an adult, you're an immature little freak. The only way you can get your point across is by degrading the other person and fabricating bullshit about them. I "pick on women more than anything"? Um... no... you fail. Sorry, whoever the fuck you are. You just pissed me off enough that I'm going to ignore you in the future. Goodbye. Have fun being banned on Fantendo, I thought to myself furiously. But then I realized that you KNEW I hated being called that, because one of Terry's theories about why I wanted to ban him was that I was actually Aurora's abusive boyfriend, and since I got angry at THAT, you decided to throw some unfounded accusations at me, knowing they'd piss me off. You said I "pick on women more than anything"- you have no clue what I'm actually like in real life. Aurora and Alicia are the only women involved, and neither of them probably even exist. Look, here's why I have the accounts banned. Here: *Evidence Indicating That Drake Is Lying About Alicia & That Terry and Aurora Are Merely Alternate Accounts **Drake claims Alicia stole his laptop and was pretending to be him. But the odds of Terry, Drake, and Aurora not discussing the site offline are extremely thin- Drake would undoubtedly have said, "Hey, I'm not on Fantendo anymore..." **If Alicia wanted to make us kick Rocky, Drake, and Aurora out, she would have said something far more drastic and inflammatory while using Drake's account. Instead, she said things that made me hesitate to ban them. Why would she do that? Unless, of course, she didn't want the accounts banned at all. **The story of Alicia was unrealistic from the beginning. As the story goes, she beat a guy named Zook's head in with a crowbar for posting naked pictures of Drake, giving him convenient amnesia in the process. Then she put Drake through every type of torment she could think of and got away with every last bit of it. How much of that am I expected to believe? **Drake has shown himself to be obsessed with Fantendo. He never made a single article on it, he just talked about Alicia, yet he's desperate to return. I don't understand that, unless of course he's been here for some time- as Degenerator/Alicia. *Evidence Indicating That Drake Is Telling The Truth **His word, your word, and that of his "siblings." See? What was I supposed to do? Everything indicates he's lying- why am I horrible person for doing my job? -Cobweb dude, really? At this point, you don't even sound like an adult anymore. You sound like a parody of an adult. You keep calling me a coward, but it seems to me I'm braver than you. At least I'm not going onto a website aimed at teenagers and bullying them into doing what you want. Oh, wait, correction: trying to bully them. Because you've failed miserably. I know for certain, at least, I'm braver than Drake: I'm not trying to scare the other side into submission by posing as my own father. Tell me, what is so cowardly about anything I have done? I'm still here talking to you. If I was a coward I'd have fled long before. Yes, all I've got is your words. And your words would indicate, intentionally or not, that you are lying to me. The more you beg and plead to unban these accounts, the more it makes me think "would a normal person really bring in their dad to deal with something like this?" and it makes me think "Would a real dad want his kids on a website that hates them?" No, obviously not. Any actual father worth shit would want to keep his children from being active on a website that despises them that much. Another question: What sort of horrible father are you to call your own son an idiot? You keep telling me all about how Drake is blah blah blah and Terry is blah de blah blah and Aurora is blah blah blah blah and Alicia really does exist but guess what? WORDS ARE CHEAP. If you could provide me a SHRED of actual evidence other than your word, you'd have an actual case going? I have an EXTREMELY difficult time believing that Drake rarely asks you for help regarding an insane naked girl who tried to stab him to death, but wants your help dealing with a website about Nintendo. You completely ignored my list of evidence that Drake was lying (which had four or five examples) and my list of evidence that he was telling the truth (which had one example). Seems to me that's cowardly- you keep saying the same thing over and over again and ignoring my actual points. -Cobweb Amazing. You continue to ignore my actual points and focus on my wording. "Everyone"? Actually, it's just you. And the ENTIRE SITE said the same thing. I was just the one that banned you and figured out what was going on, so I get to listen to you whine about how I banned your little Drakeykins on a website on which people write unoriginal Nintendo fanfiction. Get over it. Also, yes, "bullying." You have been harassing me about this for days. You went on Fantendo and harrassed them there. I thought you were supposed to be an adult? You're not actually reasoning with me, you're pulling derogatory phrases out of a hat. I am facing you (as close as one can come to facing one on the intertubes) like a man. I am trying to have an intelligent, if heated, debate with you. I am a teenager. You're refusing to respond to my accusations and generally making shit up (apparently I'm a coward and I hate girls, who knew?) to try and counter the arguments of a teenager who is (if you're actually Drake's father) HALF YOUR AGE. That doesn't reflect particularly well on you. Yet again, you refuse to address my arguments. What father calls his son an idiot? What father wants his children on a site that despises them? The fact that you've ignored these questions would indicate you're the coward here, seeing as I'm doing my best to address all of your arguments. -Cobweb Thank you very much. 1. All right, I guess. 2. He will fail. 3. I have been agonizing over this issue for a good while now: though the evidence points to them being guilty, what if they are innocent? There's always that 1% chance. I banned them because even more evidence had been given that they were guilty, but... look, I'll speak with the others who run the wiki. I'll tell you when they've reached a consensus. Hello sir, don't mind Cobweb, but he just trying protect fantendo from any trouble and trolls and I know your upset about your kids being ban but don't worried I'm sure everything will work just fine. Bwahahahasnortsnifflegwahhahahasnickerchucklehahahahahaa... yeah, why don't you go and try and get me demoted? Tell the Wikia admins that I didn't believe your children's story about a murderous, crowbar-wielding 14-year-old girl who found her way to a website where people write stories about Nintendo characters. Good luck with that, bud. The other admins will not unban you. I went onto chat and tried to talk to them about it, but they ignored me and went off to talk about more interesting things, because their minds are made up, and you cannot change that. Your lies grow increasingly ridiculous by the day. I'm supposed to believe an adult, with a job and responsibilites, gives a fuck about Fantendo? That he'd dedicated so much of his time to fighting with a kid at least half his age on some website his kids were on for about a month, and of that time they spent 100% of it fighting with us or lying about a stalker? Right. Sorry. I'm tired of talking with you. Oh, also? The wikia admins X Rocky tried to whine to about me? They just gave me more evidence you lied. Look, dude, whoever you really are, I used to respect you as some kind of ubertroll, but this is just sad. Give it up, it's boring now. What a way to spend New Years, threatening a kid for banning trolls. Huh. Oh well... have a nice life.